Kurzgesagt
Philipp Dettmer, better known online as Kurzgesagt - In a Nutshell, is a German YouTuber who produces educational animation videos that attempt to explain complex topics in some depth, but in a format that is accessible to non-specialist audiences. The format generally consists of a voice-over which is done by Steve Taylor that explains the topic at hand, as well as animation for visual aid. The subject matter varies widely and includes scientific concepts, anthropology, and current events, among other topics. The Kurzgesagt channel appeared on YouTube on July 9th, 2013. The first video uploaded was titled How Evolution works which was uploaded two days later on July 11. The format has remained largely consistent throughout the channel's existence. The video "What Happened Before History? Human Origins", uploaded on June 23, 2016, was the first on the channel to be in 60fps, a trait that all new videos have since possessed. The channel also allows user-submitted captions and subtitles, and it is thus common for Kurzgesagt videos to be subtitled in 30 or more languages. Content The Kurzgesagt - In a Nutshell YouTube channel prides themselves on getting subjects in their videos as accurate as they can, their content consists of popular subjects that are happening in the world, from their six current Black Hole Videos, Stellar Engines and even Milk. White Poison or Healthy Drink?. The content that the Kurzgesagt - In a Nutshell channel makes is based off from scientific journals, studies and papers, they fact check their scripts with real scientists and professionals that study the subject. Controversy On March 4th the Kurzgesagt YouTube channel released a video titled Can You Trust Kurzgesagt Videos?. The video went in depth on how the Kurzgesagt team of writers choose a topic to talk about and explain how they fact check their work with scientists and professionals in the specific areas of the topic in the videos. Many people have noted that they don't trust Kurzgesagt as a whole because they believe they are working based on opinions and not facts, but in any Kurzgesagt video you watch now it clearly states that there is an opinion or a belief that should not be taken seriously whenever it comes up, and is open to more research by the viewers with sources linked in video descriptions. Another reasons people believe this, is due to the simplification process that the Kurzgesagt writing team does to their scripts, they make it not too simple or too hard to understand, by doing this they may leave out technical terms or facts which may have been omitted from the script for simplification and replaced with more simpler and broader terms. They cite their sources in a document in each of their videos for people to check for themselves. The Kurzgesagt channel admitted in the video that two of their most controversial videos are the Refugee Crisis and Addiction videos which are their most viewed and liked videos on the channel. They stated they didn't attempt to choose a balanced perspective but rather chose a take and ran with it. They claim that they believe their video based around the Refugee Crisis was toxic and insulting to many people, this was due to frustration at the time when this topic was written in 2015. The Addiction video was based only on one source which has amassed particular criticism over the biased nature of where the evidence was taken from. In this video the Kurzgesagt team did not fact check with researchers, scientists or professionals in the field. The video claimed that Addiction was entirely psychological and based on the individuals mental health at that time. Whilst a lot of professionals agree this statement is true, many more disagree, they stated that their video should've reflected that Addiction hasn't been entirely solved instead of taking one side, they simplified it so much that it made a good story, but a biased opinion and was distorting. They dislike the fact that both videos were loved by so many people, so in early March of 2019 they decided to cut all connections and association with the videos as they weren't proud of the videos, they put it out in the public domain for people to upload it anywhere they want. They are working on a brand new video based on Addiction talking about the psychological and physical tolls of Addiction, the video is expected either late this year or next year, they also stated that they will not be renewing the Refugee video due to it being old and outdated. Trivia *The voice actor Steve Taylor has become so popular he is now working full-time for the Kurzgesagt channel and has been named the voice of Kurzgesagt by viewers. *Kurzgesagt means "In a nutshell" in German. *They once collaborated with CGP Grey. *Kurzgesagt once collaborated with the American novelist Andy Weir. *Kurzgesagt was the first German channel to surpass 10m subscribers. *Kurzgesagt is the number one German YouTube channel. *Kurzgesagt was featured in 2019 YouTube Rewind. References This page was created by user HanselElGato on December 8, 2016. es: Kurzgesagt – In a Nutshell de: Kurzgesagt – In a Nutshell Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:German YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Educational YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers